Our major objective in this proposal will focus on the analysis of a variety of population genetic models and related data-analysis of human physiological, biochemical and behavioral traits of significance in gerontology. The emphasis will be theoretical on a more penetrating analysis of complex multi-gene models employing a combinaton of mathematical and computing methodology. We plan to concentrate our efforts in applying evolutionary theory, to develop new statisticl tools for the study of gene-environment interactions. The methods will be applied on family and population data in collaboration with the Lipid Research Clinic at Stanford. Specific objectives: (1) to discern contributions of vertical transmission with reference to continuous phenotypes and (2) to discriminate using simulation studies among various forms of parental transmission and (3) to study in detail gene-environment factors through stratifications and adjustment methods.